Elongated nanostructures can be used to enhance the mechanical, thermal, and/or electrical properties of materials. For example, carbon nanotubes can be used to make composite articles, which are heterogeneous structures comprising two or more components, the combination of which takes advantage of the individual properties of each component as well as synergistic effects if relevant.
Forests of aligned carbon nanotubes and other nanostructures have been used to provide mechanical reinforcement within composite articles. In many cases, however, the mechanical reinforcement provided by the nanostructures is limited to a single dimension.
Improved composite articles and associated systems and methods would be desirable.